Iron Brotherhood
The Sacred Order of the Holy Fire, also known as the Order of Fire, is an old organization created by the Justinus family to protect their estate and the nearby village . It sought its demise at the hand of the Scourge during the Third War until Sir Marcus Justinus moved papers to give it a rebirth. History Founding It is unknown the exact date for the founding of the order, according to some papers, it was created at the rule of Gaius Justinus. He was known for being an influential landowner and rich to an extend, with the rising competition and others wanting his treasure, he called forth knight-errand and men to come to his estate. After sending letters for accepting the order, and subsequently being acknoledged. He gathered them and created a tournament to find if they were good fit to work for him. Most of the knights were great and honorable, but one came out from the rest, Sir Jerome Faithhand. His explendor in battle placed him in Gaius' eye. Soon after the tournament, he gathered the many champions, he offered them to form a military order to protect the lands from any sort of harm, at all cost. All of them, without a doubt, accepted, Gaius gave the leadership of the order to Jerome in a symbolic offering, he stepped out of the church holding a tourch, and gave it to him and said "With this holy fire, you should protect these people from harm" . So the order was formed. Religious Zeal Many years passed. It was until the rule of Adolphus Justinus, that the order began to be a religious organization. Him being an extremely devout and helpfull men, he expanded the order from just defending the area, but for spreading charity around the kingdoms. He expanded the membership to everyone who worshipped the light and set the ranks and oaths that it is seen today. The fall of Stormwind and the subsequent rebuild, Adolphus sent some of its members to help rebuild and fund construction projects. More and more the order grew from the rural helping knights to the more helpfull and kind ones. It was until the start of the Third War that the knights grew independent from House Justinus. The plague of undeath spread across the farms and much of the citizens ran in fear. The knights took an oath to defend until death, the paladins used their Holy Light to defend the town. Until the last wave of undeath took the town over, the knights gathered in the church, protecting the few villagers left. The undead broke through the windows and roof, killing everyone. Rebirth Marcus Justinus never forgot the stories of these heroic knights of the light. When he returned to Stormwind from helping the Gilnean Lord, he began preparations to bring back the order. He did not want it to be like before, but something new. He wanted it to be a religious order. He sended letters for support and recognition. His own reputation as a knight and noble, let some Stormwind nobility to support his cause, leading the the descition to charter the order under fealty to Stormwind. Marcus nows needs to begin giving force to it. Organization The Order of Fire is organized as a militant order. Its organizational structure has a strong chain of authority that ends resting on the Grandmaster. All of the Order's members are subject of him. He is the key factor in the organization. He used his authority via his right and left hand, the Bishop of the Order and the Knight-Commander. They were appointed by the Grandmaster to recruit, train and oversee his duty when he was not near. Ranks The Grandmaster: The main authority and head of the order. He works with the Order's finances and its administration. He also serves as the overseer of the order's military operations and field commander. All of the members work under him. He serves for life or abdication. The new grandmaster is chosen by all of the knights and priest in a conclave. Knight Commander: Chosen by the Grandmaster, he is his right hand. He serves as the military branch's leader, the main trainer and recruiter for the order. He deals with preparation for battles and providing order amongst the armed men. Bishop: Chosen by the Grandmaster, he is his left hand. He serves as the leader of the order's priestly branch. He provides knowledge of the light to both apprentices and masters. He is in charge of representing the order in both Stormwind and the Church for its affairs. Knights & Chaplain: Both have mastered their own goals, approved by their leaders and mentor. These men and women are the elite of the order. They serve in the field of battle and proudly carry the order's banner anywere. They also are provided with a student to teach and are candidates for being the Order's Bishop or Knight-Commander. Man-at-Arms & Priest: They are the storng fighting force of the order. Man-at-Arms are those who were recruited to fight and have a roof on their head rather than going on the long journey of the becoming a knight. They are still under the command of the Knight Commander. Priests are those who have learned the basics of their knowledge, no longer considered initiates, they go further in their career expansion. Squires & Neophyte: New members of the order. Being taught by their subsequent knight and chaplain. They are new and must past a trial to see if they are ready to serve and embrace the Light. Laws and Oath Laws The organization fallows a set of rules placed in order to providre organization, hapiness and fullfill their missions. These laws must be obeyed, everyone must, from the newest member to the Grandmaster. #Acceptance of anyone who worships the Light. #Be loyal to your King and Order. #Provide guidance and help to anyone in need. #Do not disturb anyone's path to enlightment. #Be compassionate, have tenacity and be respectful There are also implied laws which are not stated but many member fallows. #Do not dishonor your order. #Do not engage in a sexual relationship with other members. #Follow your oath. The Oath to the Light I solemly sware to the Light, that I, will serve my country and my order, that I, with all my heart, be courageous and just to everyone. I swear that I will fullfill my duties with diligence. May the Light mark my words. This oath is taken by new chaplains and knights when made one. It is the most important step, as it now gives you a strong responsability to fulfill at all cost. Category:Alliance Category:Organization Category:Guild Category:Holy Light Category:Knights